


In the Name of Love

by moonbeambucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, Light Angst, Nurse!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeambucky/pseuds/moonbeambucky
Summary: Bucky meets a nurse he thinks is playing hard to get and he’s more than willing to throw himself in the game.





	In the Name of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written on tumblr for @sgtjbuccky Salina’s End of Year Writing Challenge My prompt was “Are you flirting with me?” “Well it’s about time you noticed.”

The sound of heavy footsteps hitting the pavement beats like a rhythmic drum in his ear. Bucky is running as fast as he can, sucking in a harsh stream of air through his nostrils, blowing out puffs of hot breath through his clenched jaw. He adjusts his grip, feeling the sticky blood congealing between his fingers. He needs to push harder, push through the pain; there’s just a few more blocks until he can get help.

Held tightly in his arms is a young girl who had no business being in that warehouse. She was no more than six or seven, Bucky couldn’t have been too sure. He didn’t get much of a chance to really look at her, not before the explosion, but when he stumbled upon her small frame, locked in an even smaller room, the air was stolen from him.

She was all bones, wearing tattered clothes that hung off her body. Her mop of dark hair was covered in dirt, like she was a piece of neglected furniture, collecting dust for years. She barely had the strength to lift her head up when the heavy door squeaked open but when her chocolate eyes met Bucky’s he felt his stomach drop.

This girl had been through too much in her short life, spending endless days and nights losing hope of escaping her captors. She’s already lost the will to live, evidenced by the absence of light in the windows to her broken soul. She stared right through Bucky, her gaze reminiscent of his time as the Soldier; a slave to the masters, a prisoner in his own mind, breaking free if all but for a moment, silently pleading for the suffering to end.

The explosion caught him off guard, and Bucky was thrown to the ground under a pile of cinder blocks. While he feared for the safety of his friends there was one sound in his mind that gave him the strength to burst free of the rubble. A strangled cry escaped from the girl’s mouth, sounding harsher than it should, scratching its way up from the walls of her arid throat.

Ignoring the damage to his own body, Bucky ran to the girl, helping her incapable muscles push off a heavy slab of concrete that had fallen on top of her. How it didn’t crush her whole Bucky will never understand, but for now he assesses her for injuries as his ear is filled with chatter from his teammates checking in.

The girl was on all fours now, her skeletal arms barely able to hold her up, tears blinding her eyes as she heaved up bile. Embarrassed and feeling the burning path left in the wake of her regurgitation she took a moment to catch her breath until she noticed the large figure crouched beside her.

Bucky offered a sympathetic smile in return, making her feel at ease for the first time in a long time but she couldn’t do or say anything to thank him. The girl’s eyes rolled back and she collapsed on the ground; that’s when Bucky noticed the blood trailing from her ears.

Emergency services would most likely be on their way once they heard the explosion but Bucky didn’t want to waste any time. He shouted on the communication lines to everyone, making sure they would be alright without him as he was already running out of the building with the girl against his chest.

Bucky squinted at the bright fluorescent lighting as he charged into the emergency room through the ambulance entrance, shouting over the panicked staff that tried to tell him to exit and come back in through the front doors. Bucky didn’t have time for this,  _she_ didn’t have time for this. It was too much of a risk to waste time in a waiting room, to fill out paperwork for a girl he knows absolutely nothing about. She needed help right now and that’s what she’s going to get.

Bucky rushed forward before a few women blocked his path, telling him to back up. Hearing the commotion a nurse stepped out took charge of the situation. Calmly, she asked her coworkers for space so she could speak to the man clutching the girl in his arms.

“Please, help her now!” Bucky yelled with frustration.

Although she asked him calmly if he would stop shouting, she could see the girl needed immediate attention.

“Nancy, page Doctor Wicks,” she said, while grabbing a gurney from the side. She motioned with her hands for Bucky to lay the girl down. “Erin, take her to Trauma 1.”

A fair haired nurse pushed the stretcher through a set of double doors and Bucky followed quickly after her.

“Uh, excuse me,” the nurse said, trailing after Bucky who kept up his pace to the little girl. “You can’t go in there,” she called out.

The nurse skipped ahead of Bucky, putting her hands up to block his large, leather clad frame from entering the trauma room. Looking over her, Bucky peered in through the glass, watching as the doctors began to evaluate the girl. Other nurses began to hook her up to different machines and suddenly the beeping quickened. Bucky clenched his jaw as he watched the little girl’s body begin to shake uncontrollably.

“Move. I need to get in there,” Bucky demanded.

The nurse cracked a smile, chuckling under her breath, “To do what? Are you a doctor?” she sarcastically asked.

Bucky rolled his eyes, audibly scoffing, “Just move outta the way,” he huffed, pushing closer towards her.

“Don’t make me call security,” she warned.

Bucky’s jaw clicked as he forced an incredulous smirk. “Clearly, you don’t know who I am, if you did– ”

“Actually, Mr. Barnes,” she interrupted, “I do know who you are.”

“Then you know I’d go right past them.”

“But I know you wouldn’t. I can see by the way you’re looking at that little girl you’re concerned for her, and I know you wouldn’t want to cause a scene or do anything to distract the people in there from helping her.”

Bucky swallowed harshly knowing the nurse was right, but considering the way her lips pulled into a tight smirk, like she was just waiting to hear him say it, he didn’t want to give her the satisfaction.

Bucky glanced at the nurse, seeing the smug way her hands were on her hips. Long white sleeves clung to her arms, contrasting with the dark blue scrubs she wore over them.

“Fine, Y/N, is it?” he asked, knowing he had already scanned for her name on the badge that was clipped to her shirt pocket. “I’ll wait out here until they’re done and– ”

“Actually, Mr. Barnes,” she interrupted again, making Bucky huff in frustration, “You won’t.”

Bucky turned to the wall, pressing his head against it while biting his tongue to physically stop himself from saying something he might regret. His heart pounded against his chest, wondering what this nurse might have against him. He turned to ask her why not, gritting the question through his teeth.

“She’s seizing right now and based off the blood in her ears she’s had severe head trauma.” Y/N paused to look at Bucky for confirmation, continuing after he nodded quickly. “My guess is subdural hematoma. That’s bleeding outside the brain,” she explained.

The tension in Bucky’s face dissipated, his previously stern voice gave way for one full of soft concern, “What’s going to happen to her?”

“If I’m right they’re going to stabilize her for surgery.”

Bucky let out a worried sigh, leaning his head against the wall again as he watched the doctors and nurses scramble around her body, shouting out orders for tests.

Y/N saw the way his eyebrows knit with tension and spoke up to reassure him. “We have one of the top neurosurgeons in the country. She’s in good hands.”

Bucky released his bottom lip that his teeth were grazing on, “Well I’m not leavin’ her. Just tell me what floor surgery’s on and I’ll wait there.”

“No, Mr. Barnes, you’re not going anywhere.”

Bucky’s skin burns with fiery rage. He’s had enough of Y/N and her condescending tone. He understood why she didn’t want him to disrupt the doctors before but now it seems like she has a personal grudge against him.

“Look Y/N, I don’t know what your problem is but I’m not gonna let some nurse boss me around like she thinks she owns the place. So when that girl leaves this room I’m going with her.”

Bucky’s chest was heaving and he puffed it out more hoping to intimidate her. Instead, Y/N planted her tired feet firmly on the ground as the rest of her body stiffened. Staring directly into Bucky’s eyes with a firm gaze, she released her tense jaw to speak up once more.

“First of all, I’m not just ‘some nurse’, I’m  _a_  nurse, and nurses make this place run. We’re berated, abused and taken for granted but we keep our mouths shut and do our job which is to help every person that comes through these doors. You’ve been hostile with me from the start, which is fine, but you’re bleeding everywhere and I won’t risk the other patients in this hospital because of your arrogance.”

Bucky’s face twisted in confusion at her claim. Y/N nudged her chin towards the wall, and he turned to see the crimson stain of his own head injury marking the spot he was leaning against.

“I’m going to help you first and only then will you be able to see her, got it?”

Although it was a question, Bucky knew it wasn’t up for debate. He shut his mouth, following Y/N silently through the bright halls of the hospital. His shoulders slumped down and his head stared at the beige and blue tiles of the floor, feeling like a child that was scolded by their parent, being taken for a time out.

Bucky scrunched his nose at the scent of antiseptic that lingered in the air. It was so strong, that sterile aroma that clung to everything surrounding him. He was too preoccupied to smell it before but Y/N didn’t seem to mind, she was obviously used to it.

Bucky wondered how long she’s been working here, if anything motivated her to go into this field. Was it a job she fell in to? No, he knows it isn’t, not by the fire in her eyes, the flames of dedication that burned throughout her passionate words.

By the time she led them to a small examination room, Bucky has righted every wrong in his mind about her. Knowing who he was, Y/N stood up to him without question, unyielding in her values reminding him of Steve, who didn’t know the meaning of limits. But Bucky isn’t as worried about Y/N, she’s clearly been able to handle herself, ordering around a former assassin like it meant nothing and suddenly he felt the skip of a beat in his heart.

Y/N motioned for Bucky to sit on the bed as she closed the door behind her and pulled the blinds shut. Although he was an Avenger, a celebrity of sorts in the spotlight, he was her patient and he deserved as much privacy as anyone else.

Bucky appreciated the gesture, but his mouth spoke before his brain could filter the words. “If ya wanted ta get me alone all ya had ta do was ask.”

His Brooklyn accent came through as his lips involuntarily curled into a cocky smirk. However, Y/N didn’t let on if she was oblivious to his comment or if she was ignoring it as she pulled out latex gloves from a box on top of a movable cart and put them on her hands.

“So what happened?” she asked, as her fingers began to run through his hair, pushing through sticky blood soaked strands to find the source of his bleeding.

Bucky hunched forward so she could have better access to the top of his head, his swagger disappearing when he explained how the Avengers found a rogue Hydra scientist operating out of a warehouse by the docks.

“They set off a bomb to cover their work, guess that’s how I got t-this.”

He stuttered for a moment, realizing just how close Y/N had gotten to him. Bucky detected the hint of her long faded perfume, something light and floral, sweet just as she was.

Her fingers held a spot against his scalp and he watched as her body turned to the side. She grabbed a gauze pad, putting pressure on the source of his injury.

“There’s a laceration on the top of your head. Hold this,” she said, and Bucky took over, holding the gauze against his head. “You’ll need stitches. Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

Y/N peeled off her gloves, discarding them into the garbage. She followed the routine ingrained in her mind from working in the hospital, placing her hands under an automated hand sanitizer and rubbing the liquid all over before leaving the room.

Bucky sat there thinking about how stupid he felt. Y/N completely ignored him. Granted, that was a cheesy line but he can’t blame himself, he’s a little rusty.

He’d been on a few dates in the last year, with none of them going further than the dinner Sam had set him up for. The women were beautiful but there was nothing more to them, no personality, no common interests. Bucky wanted to end things before they got started, which was the only thing the women were keen on.

He saw the crazed look in their eyes when they wouldn’t stop talking about being with an Avenger. That was the problem, to them it didn’t matter who they were with specifically. Sam didn’t mind the groupies but after everything Bucky’s been through, he needed something more, a connection.

Y/N walked in again, setting aside a small bottle and a sealed needle on top of a silver tray. She grabbed another set of gloves and turned to face him again.

“I’m going to numb the area so I can suture the wound,” she stated.

Y/N asked Bucky to remove his hands, as she took over holding the gauze. She cleared his wild strands as best as she could so the wound would be easier to stitch together. Unwrapping the needle, she filled it with a small amount of lidocaine.

“This might hurt a little,” she warned.

Bucky felt the needle prick his skin a few times. It stung but he’s been through worse at the hands of Hydra, but Y/N’s soft voice distracted him from those thoughts.

“The girl had a CT scan,” she said, and Bucky hummed in response. “I was right about the hematoma. She’s heading for surgery now. You don’t know her name, do you?” she asked, putting the needle back on the tray.

“No, she didn’t speak when I found her,” he sighed.

Y/N began to stitch his wound, explaining the hospital’s social worker already contacted the police to begin looking into missing children. Bucky felt some relief but when he asked Y/N what the surgery would entail and he felt his stomach churn at the thought that the little girl would have part of her skull removed.

“She should recover in a few days as long as there are no complications,” Y/N assured.

Bucky wanted to shake his head in disbelief but he didn’t want Y/N to yell at him for moving, instead he let out a long sigh, “This shouldn’t have happened to her.”

Bucky knows the injury isn’t his fault but he still takes the blame. He should have gotten her out of there faster. He should have put Hydra to rest long ago. What were they even doing with her? Treating her like some lab rat?

Once Bucky was free from Hydra’s grasp he knew they needed a replacement. He knows Wanda and her brother volunteered for their experiments, but how many more were out there that didn’t? How many people have died, again, because of Bucky?

He was lost in thoughts, not realizing Y/N was finished. “You have to keep it dry for at least 48 hours, and be gentle when you do wash the area,” she said, placing her tools on the tray and discarding her gloves.

Y/N pulled out a stethoscope from her pocket, anchoring it around her neck as she moved closer towards Bucky again. “I want to check you out.”

Her comment made Bucky’s smile return, along with another line he couldn’t help slip past his lips. “I’m right here doll,” he said, holding his arms out as if to present himself to her.

“Take off your jacket,” Y/N quickly replied, paying more attention to unwrapping the blood pressure cuff from the wall.

She ignored him, again, and Bucky wasn’t sure if she was playing with him or not. He undid the zipper of his tactical vest, pulling it off to reveal a black compression shirt underneath. Y/N was focused on pressing the air out of the cuff as she asked for his arm and so Bucky extended it forward.

Y/N looked down at the arm in front of her, the dark metal plates interwoven with gold. It was absolutely beautiful, unlike anything she had ever seen before, however she stopped herself from admiring it as she looked up to see a cocky grin staring back at her.

“Your  _other_ arm, Mr. Barnes,” she requested, with a tired expression on her face.

Bucky pulled back his metal arm, “You’re no fun,” he mumbled, as he outstretched his other arm towards Y/N. “And it’s Bucky.”

Y/N wrapped the cuff around his large bicep, placing the end of the stethoscope at the base of the cuff before she began squeezing the bulb. Bucky watched as Y/N listened intently, studying the gauge with those beautiful eyes of hers. Even in the harsh fluorescent lighting, which left an unflattering shadow of the tiredness that settled on her face, she was beautiful.

Bucky opened his mouth to say something but Y/N saw this from the corner of her eye. Without taking her eyes off the device in her hand she quickly shushed him, making Bucky’s smirk grow wider.

“But– ” he began again.

“No talking,” she said, as she finished up her assessment, letting the air out of the cuff.

Now that she was done Bucky spoke up, “I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you are.”

Y/N wasn’t bothered by the comment. In fact, she’s heard so many similar comments from patients it barely registers with her. As long as they keep their hands to themselves, which thankfully has been most of the time, she’ll flash a quick smile and get back to her work.

Y/N’s eyes flitted up to meet his, noting how his slate-blue eyes were twinkling as he looked back at her. His lips were pulled into a sweet smile, just enough where the lines around his eyes started to crinkle. He was certainly handsome, she couldn’t deny that. Those eyes were mesmerizing, and his lips were so pink against the dark stubble that covered his sharp jaw.

She knew all about the unfortunate life he’s led, and while many people still wonder if the heartless “Winter Soldier” is a threat, Y/N’s seen the truth firsthand. Bucky Barnes has a huge heart, evident in the way he cares so much for the little girl on her way to surgery.

But Y/N also remembers the way he’s acted since he got here, testing her and pushing her buttons. She’s seen it before, knowing when people are in distress they mean well but they don’t fully think things through. While he was ready to charge into any room to follow the girl, Y/N has to protect her patients and her job and she isn’t going to let a few sweet comments threaten either of them.

“106 over 70,” Y/N said.

As she took the cuff off his arm, her fingers brushed against the smooth, warm skin of his arm and their eyes locked. Clearing her throat, she asked if he felt any other injuries.

“No, I feel great, doll.”

“Okay Mr. Barnes, if you wait here a minute I can take you to…” Y/N’s voice trailed off as she heard another commotion outside. “Just a sec,” she said, pointing her finger to Bucky as she exited the room.

She followed the sound of the loud voices to the nurses’ station, seeing the backs of two large figures, one harnessing a jetpack and the other with an all too familiar shield.

Steve Rogers was blushing as the hoard of nurses crowded around him, pulling out their phones for pictures, while he was trying to find out where Bucky and the girl were.

Y/N sauntered over to the desk, tapping the shoulder of Sam Wilson. He and Steve turned to face her, “I think I have something that belongs to you,” she joked.

They followed her to the examination room and Bucky’s eyes lit up as he saw his friends.

“You alright, Bucky? We’ve been trying to reach you,” Steve asked sternly, though even Y/N heard the concern laced in his voice.

Bucky touched his ear and was not surprised when he felt around. “Lost my comm.”

“So, what, you’re a patient now?” Sam chuckled, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

Bucky smiled, looking over to Y/N, “If it means Y/N’s my nurse then yeah.”

Steve turned his head towards Y/N who rolled her eyes at Bucky’s comment. “Surgery’s on the twelfth floor. I can call up and let them know you’re on your way.”

“Surgery?” Steve’s brows knit together.

“For the girl,” Bucky replied, assuring his friend he was alright.

“Well, if you’ll excuse me, I have other patients to see. Take care Mr. Barnes,” Y/N said, turning on her heels to leave.

“Thanks, doll. I’ll be seeing you,” Bucky called out, hoping she heard him before she left the room.

He sighed deeply, proclaiming, “Guys, I think I’m in love.”

***

Bucky couldn’t stop thinking about Y/N. She was the first person who treated him like he was a regular person. She wasn’t scared of him being a former assassin nor was she fawning over him as an Avenger. To Y/N he was just Bucky, well no, he was Mr. Barnes.

She was always so formal, and sometimes a little snarky too, and even though she ignored him he couldn’t get her out of his mind. It doesn’t help that he’s seen her for the past few days, stopping in to say hello before and after his visits with the little girl, whose name he learned was Maribel.

Her surgery was successful and Bucky made sure to be there when she woke up so she could see a familiar face. He held out a stuffed bunny rabbit with large floppy ears made out of the softest material he’s ever felt to give to her.

The little girl flashed a smile, and Bucky hoped the missing tooth just off the center was attributed to her age and nothing worse. Bucky wanted to find out what had happened to her at the warehouse but not now, now she needed a friend.

“Good morning Y/N,” Bucky practically sang as he strolled up behind her as she was making notes on a laptop.

“Mr. Barnes,” she said plainly, not turning away from her work.

She acknowledged him the same way she always had, but Y/N hadn’t missed the toys or games he held in his hand, a new one each day.

“So I promised Maribel I’d play Candyland today, you in?”

Y/N’s fingers clicked away on the keyboard as she pressed her lips tightly together, trying to hold back a smile at the thought of him playing the colorful board game.

His dedication to Maribel was sweet, visiting the little girl who needed a friend while social workers tried to locate her family. It was especially touching since it was all done from the heart.

Bucky was definitely one of the most reserved Avengers, keeping himself out of the spotlight as much as he could. There was enough media coverage about him that tended to lean on the negative side, and daily visits to the girl he rescued would be a great opportunity to show the public another side of him but the thought never crossed Bucky’s mind; he was here because he wanted to be, because it wasn’t about him.

“Some of us have to work, Mr. Barnes, we can’t play games all day,” she said, and although she declined his offer, he detected the slightest hint of teasing in the tone of her voice.

“Guess you don’t need to play, you’re already sweeter than candy.”

The line dripped from his lips like smooth honey and Bucky was confident she’d break her formality with him. Instead Y/N logged off the computer, wished him good day and went into an exam room.

His head dropped down, slumping along with his shoulders as he made his way to the elevator. At least Maribel would be happy to see him.

Two hours later Bucky was sitting back watching some cartoon he’s never heard of with Maribel. He would glance over, seeing the shaved portion of her head and he felt sick, not by the visuals of dark bruises and healing incisions, but again by the thought that this sweet little girl had to go through this.

She was seven years old, lived in Chicago, had a bulldog named Chico. She loved to dance and told Bucky all about her last recital, going on about how pretty her dress was.

“Now I can’t dance anymore and I can’t wear pretty things because I’m not pretty,” she cried, rubbing her sniffly nose.

Bucky’s expression dropped at her words. He turned to face her, telling Maribel just how pretty she is, and how scars don’t make her ugly.

Y/N had been outside the room, standing in the doorway as she listened to the way he cheered Maribel up, feeling her own heart swell with joy.

Maribel saw her standing there and shouted for her, “Miss Y/N!”

Bucky’s eyes widened, not expecting to see her there, and smiling no less. It was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen and he felt his heart begin to beat rapidly in his chest.

“How’re you feeling Maribel?” Y/N asked, glancing over to the grinning man that sat beside her bed.

Bucky couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face, he was thrilled knowing Y/N had come to see Maribel in his absence.

“I have some good news sweetheart. Your parents are on their way!”

Maribel’s face lit up and her hands went to cover the large smile on her face.

“I bet they can’t wait to see you!” Bucky added, knowing how worried she was thinking no one would remember her.

Bucky and Y/N shared a smile over the good news. A knock at the door turned Y/N’s attention to the nurse that was coming in to check on Maribel, requesting Y/N and Bucky leave the room as she assessed her post-op healing.

Bucky shifted on his feet, unsure of what to say to Y/N. She was a rock, solid and strong in her demeanor, while Bucky was a mix of giddy nerves. Like a plastic bag swirling helplessly in the air, she made him feel light and for the first time in his life unsure of how to act.

Y/N broke the silence between them. “I covered a shift here a few nights ago, there’s someone I want you to meet.”

She cocked her head, silently asking him to go with her and Bucky did, dutifully following her down the hall. They went to another room with Y/N asking him to wait outside.

Bucky heard her warmly greet the people inside the room. “Hi Joey, Mr. and Mrs. Pascarelli. I have a friend that wanted to say hello if that’s alright.” Upon their approval Y/N went to the door and waved Bucky inside.

Bucky saw a young boy sitting on a bed with a notebook on his lap filled with scribbles as a pencil rested uncomfortably between his fingers. The right side of his gown was mostly flat, except for the familiar rounded end above his elbow.

“Woah!” Joey gasped, his eyes growing wide at Bucky’s presence in his room.

Bucky understood the scribbles now, the boy was eager to learn how to write with his non dominant hand, having recently had surgery to amputate his other limb.

“Hey there Joey!” Bucky smiled, introducing himself to the young boy and his parents.

Joey was thrilled to see Bucky, not only was he an Avenger but he was just like Joey, albeit with a super cool prosthetic he was now begging his parents to get. Bucky spent some time talking to Joey, learning his arm was removed because of bone cancer.

Joey was resilient, still wanting to be a baseball player when he grows up. Bucky encouraged him and asked about his favorite baseball players now, all while thinking about the need to bring more toys on his next visit.

Afterwards Bucky was headed back to see Maribel, but Y/N headed for the elevator.

“See you tomorrow,” he said.

“No, you won’t.”

Bucky was caught off guard by the abruptness of her statement, wondering why she always does that with him. Does she really not like him? She seemed to be friendlier today. Bucky couldn’t hide his frown as he pondered everything, perking up again as Y/N continued.

“I’m off for the next four days.” She stepped into the elevator when the door opened, flashing the tiniest smile as she said, “Goodnight Mr. Barnes.”

“It’s Bucky,” he corrected as the doors shut.

Maribel’s parents arrived the next day and Bucky wished Y/N was there to see the tearful reunion. He still promised Maribel he would see her every day until she left as long as he could. There was a small mission Tony assigned to him but Steve took it, knowing Bucky’s commitment to Maribel, and his infatuation with Y/N.

On the day Y/N would be back at the hospital Bucky entered the emergency room with an extra coffee cup in hand for her.

Y/N was the most beautiful woman he had ever met, inside and out. Her smile could light up the darkest of rooms, but it was her heart that really drew him in. She was caring and thoughtful, and full of love.

Bucky found her in the hallway, talking to another nurse, looking well rested after her days off. Then as Y/N’s head tilted back and laughter emanated through the air, Bucky thought it was a choir of angels singing, it was truly the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

He glided over towards her and Y/N heard his voice before she saw him as Bucky called out, “How is it that you outshine the sun?”

Y/N was caught off guard by his comment but was quickly distracted as she heard her name being called urgently from the other direction. “I have to go.”

“I brought you coffee,” he yelled out as she was turning the other way.

“You can leave it on the desk, thank you Mr. Barnes,” she said as she ran towards the trauma rooms.

Bucky sighed, leaving the coffee cup at the nurses’ station, smiling briefly as he asked the person behind the desk to hold it for Y/N.

Bucky’s visits with Maribel were becoming shorter now that her parents were there. Even though Mr. and Mrs. Mendoza thanked him over and over again for saving their daughter’s life he wanted to give them space. They certainly deserved the time to be with Maribel again.

Still, Bucky felt a little lonely, missing the time they spent together but he was happy for Maribel, and as soon as it would be safe to leave she’d be headed back home.

Bucky stopped in to see Joey, but he was falling asleep so Bucky let him be. He searched for Y/N before he left but couldn’t find her in anywhere. He wanted to say goodbye as he always did, not that it mattered to her. He wished it did, he wished she felt the same way, that her heart also skips a beat when she sees him.

Pulling down the lid of his baseball cap, Bucky left the hospital, keeping his eyes on the ground as he walked slowly, feeling disheartened. As soon as he turned the corner his ears couldn’t help but hear the sound of someone crying. Given the location it wasn’t unusual, but the heartbreak evident in the wails of this person made Bucky turn his head.

He was shocked when he saw Y/N slouched against the wall, with a hand covering her face. Bucky’s feet carried him quickly, and hearing the sound Y/N looked up to find him staring at her with concern.

Bucky hated what he saw. Y/N was always a rock, but now as tears streamed down her face, her eyes red from crying she was crumbling before him. She said nothing, but threw herself against him and Bucky obliged, wrapping his arms around her shaking body.

“It’s okay Y/N, whatever it is I’m here,” he whispered.

He didn’t know what happened but he would let her cry against him for as long as she needed. When Y/N pulled away, she harshly wiped the tears from her cheek and looked for a tissue in her pocket.

“Do you want to get some coffee?” Bucky hesitantly asked, and she nodded her head.

They walked to the cafe on the next corner and Y/N took a seat by the window as Bucky waited in line to order. She was staring aimlessly outside when he came to the table, setting down two cups of coffee.

“Thanks,” she whispered in a low and somber tone.

Y/N opened up and explained the trauma that came in. A drunk driver was going the wrong way and drove into another car. The two adults in the front didn’t make it but their baby, a young boy, survived.

“The worst part,” Y/N said, in between taking a sip of her drink, “The drunk asshole was fine, barely has a scratch on ‘im.”

Bucky swallowed the lump that built up in his throat from hearing what happened. “I’m so sorry.”

“I should have done more,” she said, her voice cracking softly.

Bucky reached his hand out towards hers, and Y/N let his warm hand wrap around hers like a blanket, she needed the comfort.

“You can’t think like that Y/N. You did what you could. Sometimes these things are out of our control. Sometimes life isn’t fair,” Bucky said, giving a comforting squeeze against her.

Y/N knew he of all people was right. Life isn’t fair, sure Maribel is back with her parents but this baby is now orphaned. She sat silently pondering the thoughts in her hand, feeling his fingers shift their position on her hand.

Bucky’s hand was smoother than she thought it would be. It was grounding, calming her down as her tears dried, allowing the guilt that sat like a lump on her chest to ease up.

Y/N looked at her watch, seeing she had just a few minutes left of the break she had desperately needed.

“I have to get back to work. Thank you for the coffee, Mr. Barnes.”

He cracked a smile, his eyes crinkling as he once again said, “It’s Bucky.”

Y/N smiled at him. “I know,” she said playfully, turning to leave the cafe.

From that day Bucky and Y/N were friendlier. He still stopped in to say hello after he left visiting Maribel. Joey had gone home a few days ago and Bucky promised to visit him on his birthday. Bucky would love if Y/N came with him but more than likely he’d end up asking Steve and Tony to join him.

Another week went by and Maribel was finally heading home. Bucky was so thankful she had recovered without complications and while she still had a long road ahead of her, she was back where she belonged.

Now Bucky was without an excuse to see Y/N. Sure, they were closer but he would hardly call them friends. After all, she was still calling him Mr. Barnes!

Bucky waited in the corner of the emergency room, making sure he wasn’t seen by Y/N. He wanted to wait until things were slow enough where he could keep her attention for just a few minutes.

When he felt the timing was right he found her. Y/N was confused seeing him there but became concerned when he clutched his chest and strained his face.

“There’s something wrong with my heart, doll.” Y/N reached for her stethoscope quickly but stopped when he continued. “It beats faster every time I see you.”

Y/N’s mouth dropped open and a small chuckle escaped with it.

**“Are you flirting with me?”**

Bucky huffed, tilting his head towards her,  **“Well it’s about time you noticed.”**

“Maybe you’re just really bad at it,” Y/N joked, her body shaking with laughter.

Bucky shook his head as it dropped down, “Oh, you think so, huh?”

Y/N nodded, as her teeth grazed her bottom lip.

Bucky inhaled a confident breath, hoping he could convince himself to ask what he wanted to say since they first met.

“Well, maybe if you let me take you on a date you could be the judge of my flirting skills.”

All the noise of the hospital disappeared, the beeping machines, the coughing patients; every sound blurred into the background as Bucky waited for Y/N’s answer, finding relief in the words that fell from her lips.

“I’d like that,” she said, smiling. “But you’ll have to wait a few days until I’m off.”

Bucky took her hand, intertwining their fingers, “I’d wait forever for you, Y/N.”

Y/N smiled under his gaze and the way his adoring eyes stared at her. She used her free hand to reach for his metal hand, and to Bucky’s shock she laced them together as well without any hesitation.

Leaning in, Y/N pressed her lips to his cheek and Bucky melted under the way her soft lips felt against his skin as he committed the sound of her kiss to his memory instantly.

“Can’t wait for our date, Bucky.”

His cheeks were tinted with a blush as Y/N winked and pulled away to get back to work. It was a struggle to keep himself standing upright because inside he felt like that plastic bag again, floating helplessly in the air. Bucky’s knees buckled at the blissful way his name, _his real name_ , finally fell from her lips.


End file.
